


Little White Lie

by yorkisms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, High School AU, Jock Wash, M/M, Nerd Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: Some of Leonard Church's high school problems include:Having a crush on one of the guys from athletics,Saying he actually knows things about said crush's athletics, and lying,And being believed.





	Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dorky little fluff request for some of my discord buddies who asked me to post it. I haven't posted much rvb stuff before, but I have a few domestic AUs in mind, and the ChurchWash tag is so full of angst anyway. 
> 
> So take this.
> 
> ("I don't know anything about sports but you play sports and I have a big crush on you so I told you that I love sports" AU)

"Dude, just fucking talk to him."

Leonard Church, sixteen, groans, dragging one hand down his face. Next to him, leaning on the lockers lining the halls of their high school, is his friend and resident dweeb-who-thinks-he's-cool Lavernius Tucker.

"It is not that easy."

"Sure it is, I do it with chicks all the time."

"Yeah, and you haven't gotten a date in ever."

Tucker shrugs calmly. "But I have gotten laid."

"As if I believe that," Church mutters, shutting his locker.

"Dude, listen. You've had the hots for this guy since the first day of sophomore year, right?"

"Don't remind me."

The guy in question happened to sit next to Church in sophomore english, perfect position for sneaking looks at when the sun by the window would highlight the bleach-blond of his hair.

His name was David Washington, Wash to friends, star goalie for their school's soccer team.

He was also popular and ran with the most famed athletes in the school, which didn't help the nerves involved with actually speaking to the guy on a more common basis.

"He's like, the nicest guy in the room at any given time. Just ask him out for burgers and I'm sure he'll say yes."

"It's not like that," Church mutters, embarrassed. "He's a jock, dude. What the hell do I talk to a jock about."

"Hey, listen. It's the first day of junior year, right? Hit it off with the guy. Ask him about what he does for the soccer team, or whatever. He's a goalie, even you know what that is."

"Okay, yeah, but-"

Tucker grabs Church's schedule out of his hands.

"Look. You have math first period, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"You know who else has math first period with Mr. Sarge?"

"Oh, no."

"Ohhh, yes. So get in there and talk to him."

"I hate you," Church groans weakly, and Tucker grins.

"Let me know how that goes."

With Church's luck, he ends up sitting next to Wash in math, as well.

Wash looks next to nothing like Church, except in maybe height. Wash is athletic, of course, so toned that it makes Church's mouth go a little dry. Wash is tanned from all the time he's spent in the sun. Wash has freckles across his face and neck and even shoulders- Church knows because last year in spring Wash had worn a particularly revealing tank top that had distracted Church for hours on end. Wash has bright green eyes that shine with wit and intelligence and his hair is bleached blond with a perpetual touch of black roots. Wash is probably some kind of angelic being.

Church, on the other hand, is more fat than muscle anyway. He's not unnaturally pale, but pale in comparison to Wash, with messy dark hair that never quite stays where it should. Patches of stubble are growing in on his jaw, and the bags under his deep blue eyes make it look like he's always pulled an all nighter playing HALO. (So maybe he did the night before. Sue him.)

And Wash is wearing some kind of soccer jersey Church doesn't recognize, and Church is wearing an old zazzle shirt Tucker bought him as a gag gift and a worn blue hoodie and jeans, and Church wants to melt into the floor on the spot, if only that could happen.

Wash looks up as Church approaches his seat (and shit, why are his smiles even perfect?)

"Church!"

Church isn't sure if he's died and gone to heaven, but Wash acknowledging him by name would be one of the signs of that.

"Hey, Wash."

Church isn't even sure how he sounds so casual when he's pretty sure the next five minutes of his life involve him running out the door.

He sits down, though, and Wash gives him another one of those perfect, adorable smiles.

"How was your summer?"

Filled with video games and late nights at Tucker's house to avoid dealing with his family.

"Fine. Uh...yours?"

Wash's eyes light up. "Pretty good. Took a road trip to Disney with some of the guys."

"You did? I, um...didn't think that's what jocks would get up to over the summer."

Wash laughs, and Church swears that no other sound has been so rewarding to hear.

"We're not like most jocks, then, I guess."

"Are, uh...are you doing anything for soccer?" Church asks. "Since it's a spring sport?"

Wash leans back in his seat a bit.

"Well, we're doing some stuff, but nowhere near as intense as when we're in season, obviously. You...like soccer?"

Church has never liked sports. Never seen a game of soccer in his life. Too shy to even go just to watch Wash play.

"Yeah-! Definitely!"

Church wants to kick himself as soon as he hears his traitor mouth trying to impress this boy without his consent.

"You should come to a game sometime, then," Wash says, and Church thinks he might keel over on the spot from how damn excited this boy sounds.

"I'll see what I can do," Church says, weakly, then the bell rings and he has the whole period to watch Wash out of the corner of his eye and regret opening his dumb, gay mouth.

-

"How'd it go?" are the first words out of Tucker's mouth as soon as Church sits down at their bench in the quad.

Church groans, putting his head in his hands.

"That bad?"

"I told him I liked soccer."

"Technically, that's a half truth. You like him."

"I don't know anything about soccer!"

"So you can just come over to my place tonight and watch a bunch of games with me. How hard can it be?"

"He asked me to come to a game."

"That's practically like inviting you inside after a date, dude."

"Shut up."

-

It's spring before Wash pressures Church into making good on his promise to see a game, which gives Church a lot of time.

Church has absolutely never understood why people watch sports. He's begrudgingly respected it since his cousin runs track, but he's never understood it.

"He asked me to come down to the pitch after the game. He's gonna ask me all these soccer questions and I won't know what to say."

"You know how the game works, what's the problem?"

"I'm gonna forget what to say!"

"Compliment. Him. Jesus, you're gone for this dude."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, just-- pick out a few things he did in the game, and compliment him for it. 'Oooh, Wash, you looked so sexy blocking that ball.' That's it."

"I am not saying that."

"Whatever, dude, that would totally get you laid, though. Put your own twist on it, I don't care."

Church splutters.

"You're not even coming with me, are you?"

"Nope!" Tucker grins. "Family's riding me-- bow chicka wow wow- to have a nice family night. So I'm dropping you off and you're on your own."

"You're leaving me to die."

"Absolutely!"

"For the love of god, Tucker-" Church says, interrupted by the car screeching to a halt and Tucker reaching over him to open the passenger door.

"Yeah, Church, for the love of god." Tucker undoes the seatbelt and shoves Church out. "Have fun!"

Church curses as Tucker's sedan peels out of the parking lot.

"That son of a bitch."

-

The game is about as confusing as it's always been, for Church, but the most important thing is that Wash is there. Wash looks good, even better than usual, he looks in his element, really.

Church feels like someone kicked him in the chest.

He's so fucked.

It's late, and it's chilly, when he finally makes his way down to the pitch. The team won, 2-0, Wash a star blocker the whole time.

Church waits at the edge of the astroturf for a few minutes as Wash talks to some of his teammates, before walking over and removing his gloves.

"You came!"

Church's stomach does a backflip.

"Yeah, of course I did." Because I'm head over heels in love with you and would do anything to impress you.

"What'd you think?"

"It was, uh, really good-- nobody even scored against you, uh..."

Church blanks upon making eye contact with Wash, who laughs, leaning in and bumping his shoulder against Church. Church stiffens.

"You know nothing about soccer, huh."

Wash is wearing one of those grins that say that he knows exactly what he's doing.

"And you thought being here tonight would impress me."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Because your cousin told me you have a huge crush on me."

Church lets out a high pitched squeak.

"That bitch!"

"Hey, hey." Wash grabs Church's hand, tugging him closer. "Do...you want me to get you burgers after I wrap up here?"

Church nods, bright red.

"Oh, and Church?"

"Yeah?"

The next thing that runs through Church's mind is that Wash is kissing him, the faint smell of his sweat in the air, and Church feels his hands reaching to grab Wash's.

And it feels like an eternity, an incredible, pleasurable eternity, before Wash pulls back leaving them both panting softly from how long they had spent in contact.

Church looks at Wash with a gaze that he's sure is unguarded, betraying a year's worth of affection and longing.

Wash gives him one of those beautiful, perfect grins.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay," Church says, dazed, but sure that Wash would keep his word.

**[Text to: Fucker]**

**[Don't need to pick me up]**

**[I have a ride home]**

**[Text to: Jurch (Jean Church)]**

**[Oooh, does that mean what I think it does? ;3]**

**[Text to: Fucker]**

**[Tell you on Monday.]**

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: letthelazerteamlive  
> Twitter: yorkistbot
> 
> Bookmark, leave kudos, lemme know if you liked it!


End file.
